<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linked in Life and Love: Chibi / Omakes by Jcc10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261784">Linked in Life and Love: Chibi / Omakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcc10/pseuds/Jcc10'>Jcc10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanwork of Fanwork, Winter is #sodone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcc10/pseuds/Jcc10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omakes around Linked in Life and Love. Nothing too serious.</p><p>I mostly just need to get more of this whole universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Linked in Life and Love: Chibi / Omakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426792">Linked in Life and Love - Act IV: Menagerie of Mad Maidens</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_OmegaInfinity_l/pseuds/l_OmegaInfinity_l">l_OmegaInfinity_l</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a omake of the 60 seconds after Ruby's "Success" in chapter 3 of act 4 of Linked in Life and Love. Read that first.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a omake of the 60 seconds after Ruby's "Success" in chapter 3 of act 4 of Linked in Life and Love. Don't expect any more then this though. It's just what popped into my head and I wanted to get it out.</p><p>Link to the chapter since AO3 doesn't link to chapters, only to works. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426792/chapters/58454206">Linked in Life and Love Act IV Chapter 3</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss woke up with a start. The fear/dread/shock she was feeling made her worried. Her movement caused winter to jump slightly and stare at her.</p><p>"Weiss, what's wrong." Her sister asked.</p><p>"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we are going to find out soon." was her response.</p><p>"I'll phone Ruby." Said Winter. "But whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it." Picking up her scroll from her make-shift desk in Weiss' room on board the Atlasian flag-ship. "Feel free to go back to sleep." She said beginning to scroll through her contact list.</p><p>"Wait, how do you have Ruby's number?" Asked Weiss.</p><p>"She gave it to me back when we first met." Answered Winter. "I think-" She was cut off by a incoming call. "Hello." She said answering before even looking at the number.</p><p>"Hi, Winter." Said Ruby. "So I have some good news..." trailing off, though at the flat look Winter sent back she finished with "...An- And some bad news."</p><p>"Miss Rose," Winter began pinching her nose. "What could you have possibly done this close to midnight."</p><p>"Summoned a Nevermore." Was Ruby's small reply.</p><p>Weiss honestly could not remember the last time she saw that look on her sister's face... Wait did Ruby just say-</p><p>"You summoned a Nevermore." Winter said flatly cutting off Weiss' very clearly not medicine head thoughts, "Ruby, now is not really the time for-"</p><p>"It flew off and used my semblance." Ruby cut her off. "Winter? HOW DO YOU CONTROL A SUMMON‽"</p><p>"Wait you actually summoned one." Weiss cut in. "Why? How‽"</p><p>"Look," Yang cut in, grabbing the other end from Ruby, "Ruby ether needs to figure out how to control or un-summon that thing now, or one of the airships need to shoot it down, else we are gonna' have a Nevermore flying around with superspeed." </p><p>Looking at Winter, Weiss could see that she was just done with the night and wanted it to be over already. Which was saying something that she noticed anything at all.</p><p>"Ok, Ruby, let's start from the beginning..." Began Winter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's it for now. Feel free to tell l_OmegaInfinity_l how good of a universe they made and give them kudo's, and remember that since the fic is split between the diffrent arcs, you can kudo multiple times! So do that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>